


Bluebeard's Study

by Snickfic



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: A pen; Valancy only wanted a pen.
Relationships: Barney Snaith/Valancy Stirling
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bluebeard's Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> I saw that you liked horror, and the idea for this drabble arrived fully formed. I hope you enjoy. :)

Valancy walked into Barney’s study as in a dream. A pen; she only wanted a pen. Only slowly as she searched did realization dawn: she wasn’t meant to be here. Here was Barney’s writing desk, the letter slots all vacant—the ink pot, too, empty of both pen and ink. Here in a drawer, ladies’ rings, sparkling, radiant enough to make even Olive envy. In another drawer, locks of hair, bound in ribbon: blonde, dark, ginger.

In a third drawer: a knife, sharpened very fine. 

Valancy sucked blood from her finger as she fled. She left no letter, after all.


End file.
